lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 825
Report #825 Skillset: Stag Skill: AncestralFury Org: Serenguard Status: Rejected Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We are frankly tired of weapon aura requests and would like to nip this in the bud by saying that any further requests are likely to be rejected outright. Please try to be original in your report ideas and not try to copy existing skills. Problem: A common complaint amongst warrior guilds is a general lack of synergy with the tertiary skills they share with other guilds. In general, these skillsets are more tailored toward the respective guardian/druid/wiccan guild, and offer the warrior mostly utility skills and useful defenses. In some skillsets, skills have been created for this reason that grant a warrior a weapon aura that helps to improve their offensive output. The Stag skillset is quite lacking in what it offers offensively to a warrior, and Moon or even Tracking are usually seen as far superior choices in this regard. Some thought has been put into a thematicly fitting and unique weaponaura for the skillset. Solution #1: This weaponaura causes spirits to surround the user and has a chance to tic on any knight attack. It gives a chance of afflicting with either recklessness, addiction, clumsiness or paranoia. The message may be also be unmasked, giving a unique spirit message for each affliction that hits. For example, for recklessness it could say "A pale spirit coils out from around Turnus' weapon and whispers flattering stories of your invincibility into your ear." Or for clumsiness, it could say "A pale spirit around Turnus flies between your legs and binds them, making movement very difficult." Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, change 1/6 damage to asphyxiation. Solution #3: Instead of converting the damage to asphyxiation as in solution 2, instead add a small flat damage bonus, in combination with the effects of solution 1. Player Comments: ---on 4/3 @ 06:44 writes: What % chance to tick are we talking about here, exactly ---on 4/3 @ 06:47 writes: In drawing a correlation to an existing ability, are the costs and effects for the proposal going to follow the precedent set by ChaosAura? Namely, the associated power cost in raising the aura and the 50% chance for the affliction to tic (not 100% chance to do reckless/clumsy/addiction/paranoia every hit)? If so, I find the report interesting. Will definitely make people take a second look at being a Stag Serenguard. ---on 4/3 @ 07:31 writes: Definitely not 100%. Thinking anything from 25%-50% with a powercost to raise the defense. ---on 4/3 @ 07:32 writes: Though, I feel making it unmasked does make it more fair to be around 50% or so. ---on 4/3 @ 08:11 writes: I'd go with 50% for 2h, 25% for 1h. Not sure how useful completely unmasked nature would make it though. ---on 4/3 @ 14:15 writes: I also like this. My one concern being that I think drawdown/ancestralfury weapon auras should be mutually exclusive. Skillflexing both weaponauras up would make an already strong build even stronger. Also, am unsure if your wolverine, jaguar and eagle spirits (if that's even what they are) are canon lore, but incorporating those into the messages somehow could be neat! Ancestral spirit assumes an eagle's form and comes flapping its wings at your head to make you clumsy. Jaguar prowling around makes people paranoid etc? ---on 4/3 @ 22:13 writes: Regarding the Warrior Spirits, I do like that quite a lot as well. Whichever the lore writers end up liking best. I went with generic ancestral spirits as those are already tied into Stag with AncestralCurse, but if the warrior spirits can tie in as well, that's actually preferable! Regarding skillflexing, I 100% support making drawdown and this mutually exclusive. Though that's an issue with the skillflex system itself. ---on 4/12 @ 21:46 writes: I would say either-or-- either have an effect that modifies damage type -or- an effect that can do afflictions. Further, some of these affs are pretty powerful-- 50% is pretty darned overkill (especially for a 1h weapon spec that excels in layering on other affs that the person needs to use cure balances on as well). Being able to 'passively' land poison affs such as reckless and paranoia, along with whatever poison sets you're using, and the warrior wounds affs, plus the chance for addiction, would seem to be a 15% -at most- chance of ticking. And that's with it giving lines. Giving lines doesn't help much if you're going through an array of other affs as well. ---on 4/13 @ 05:31 writes: Agree with Xynthin, though I think this does sound neat! Extra affliction on weapon attacks seems to be judged as being very powerful (I'm guessing this from DeathWeapon since it causes a weapon malus), so am leaning more towards the asphyx and something more minor, or afflictions that might not be as powerful. ---on 4/13 @ 22:23 writes: Well, the deathweapon malus is more due to deathmark than anything. But if 50% is too much, I'm fine with it being as low as necessary for it to be balanced. I was thinking along the lines of Raeri's comment where it would be halved for 1-handers as well. ---on 4/14 @ 05:06 writes: I'm fine with solution 2 or 3, with a tick chance less than 50% ---on 4/16 @ 15:40 writes: Solution 3 supported. ---on 4/23 @ 08:20 writes: Just thought of something - Would this have any benefit to druids, if they raise it? (moon/night/chaosauras/righteousarms/deathweapon can be raised by both archetypes that have access to them, and thus do something for both, I believe?)